Renamon y lucario
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Una historia trasada por el hilo rojo del destino
1. Renamon y Lucario

Flash back

Renamon se encuentra corriendo a toda velocidad en un lugar donde nunca había estado, pero lo único que sabía era que su corazón le indicaba hacia dónde ir, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando se acercaba a su objetivo, hasta que fue disminuyendo la velocidad y llegó a un hermoso claro iluminado por la luna nueva, escuchó un ruido proveniente de su espalda, al girarse lo que vio fue algo que la desconcertó era un... un ¿hombre?, no era un pokémon, pero para su sorpresa no estaba asustada, por extraño que le pareciera su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando él se acercaba, sintió su rostro arder y vio que el pokémon estaba enfrente de ella  
?: Al fin te encontré  
Renamon: ¿Quién eres tú?  
?: Tu ya me conoces  
Renamon: No te reconozco  
?:Tu corazón me reconoce, tu cuerpo me reconoce y tú me reconoces  
Sin previo aviso el pokémon acarició su mejilla, la tomó con sus manos y le dio un beso

Fin flash back

Renamon: ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?, ¿fue un sueño?, no importa sea lo que sea no sucedió  
Se dijo a sí misma para tratar de relajarse, la verdad es que estaba asombrada por lo que había soñado, era la primera vez que soñaba eso, y en especial era la primera vez que soñaba un... beso, ella nunca había besado y no iba a comenzar, perezosamente se estiro y bajó de la rama en la que dormía  
Renamon: Que mal sueño  
?:¿Eso es lo que crees? calu calu  
Renamon:¿Calulumon?  
Calulumon:¿De qué trataba tu sueño? calu calu  
Renamon: De nada importante  
Calulumon: Si estas así dudo que no haya sido importante calu  
Renamon: Es... es algo complicado  
Calulumon:¿Me lo podrías contar? calu  
Renamon: Esta bien pero no le digas a nadie  
Entonces renamon se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido en su sueño calulumon  
Renamon: ... y al final el... el me beso  
Calulumon: ¡Que romántico! calu clau  
Renamon: No sé qué significa  
Calulumon: Tal vez se trate de tu alma gemela calu calu  
Renamon: ¿Mi alma gemela?  
Calulumon: Si, ella fue hecha especialmente para tí calu calu  
Renamon: ¿Para mí?  
Calulumon: Si quieres saber más pregúntale a tu tamer calu (se va volando)  
Renamon: ¡Oye espera!(haciendo un inútil intento de detenerla) , pero ¿qué es eso de alma gemela?, será mejor que le pregunte a rika  
Emprende el viaje hacía la casa de rika, sin percatarse de que alguien la había escuchado  
?: ¿Con que alma gemela?  
Al llegar a la casa de rika se dirigió a su pieza, se encantaba despierta por suerte  
Renamon: Rika (susurrando)  
Rika: ¿Renamon?  
Renamon: Necesito hablarte de algo  
Rika: ¿Qué sucede?  
Renamon: ¿Sabes que es un alma gemela?  
Rika: ¿Alma gemela?  
Renamon: ¿Sabes algo?  
Rika: Creo que te refieres al hilo rojo  
Renamon: ¿Hilo rojo?  
Rika: Si, se dice que todos los seres predestinados tienen un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique, el hilo puede enredarse, tensarse pero jamás romperse, ya que siempre por asares del destino los seres predestinados se llegan a encontrar  
Renamon: ¿Seres predestinados?, ¿hilo rojo?  
Rika: Si, pero ¿porque lo preguntas?  
Renamon: No por nada, será mejor que ya me vaya adiós  
Rika: Esta bien adiós  
Renamon salió lo más rápido posible de ahí y se dirigió hacia el parque, ahí se sentó en una rama alta y pensó lo que le habían dicho rica y calulumon  
Renamon :¿Será acaso que yo tengo una persona predestinada?  
?: Pobrecita se hace ilusiones de que es especial para alguien  
Renamon: Que es lo quieres impmon (poniéndose en posición de ataque)  
Impmon: Quitarte esos sueños tontos de la cabeza toma esto (atacándola con su bola de fuego)  
Renamon: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, ¡Koyotetsu!  
Impmon esquiva a duras penas el ataque de renamon y la contraataca, pero esta vez su ataque va de lleno contra un árbol abriendo en este una puerta a otra dimensión  
Renamon: ¿Pero qué?  
Renamon se acerca y con una de sus manos atraviesa el portal sintiendo como éste la absorbía, hasta que de repente aterrizó en un hermoso lugar, todo era pasto verde y abundante, por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz, pero sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, al volverse no pudo creer lo que observaba  
?: ¿Quién eres tú?...

Renamon: Tu... tu eres el de mi sueño  
? : ¿Qué?  
Renamon: Si tú eres el pokémon de mi sueño  
?: Preferiría que me llames lucario  
Renamon: Lucario(en un susurro)  
Lucario: y se podría saber cuál es tu nombre  
Renamon: Re... renamon  
¿Porque se sentía tan extraña?, por alguna razón se sentía atraída por ese ser extraño pero que ante sus ojos parecía un ser hermoso  
Renamon: Pero dime ¿en dónde estamos?(mirando a su alrededor)  
Lucario: No lo sé, yo llegué aquí por medio de un portal  
Renamon: Yo también pero... ¿Porque nosotros?  
?: Porque yo te mande traer  
Renamon: ¿Quién eres?  
Lucario: ¡Da la cara!  
?: ¿Un lucario?, ¡qué estás haciendo aquí!  
Lucario: No se supone que tú nos trajiste aquí  
?:Yo hablaba de ella  
Renamon: ¿De mí?  
?: Si, por que tú eres la criatura más bella en todo el mundo  
Lucario: ¡Deja de decir eso!  
¿Por qué había dicho eso?, ni siquiera la conocía del todo y ya la estaba defendiendo, aunque ese ser no estaba equivocado, sin duda ella era la criatura más bella y hermosa que había visto en toda su vida  
?: Creo que tendré que aniquilarte para quedarme con ella, ¡Toma esto!  
El extraño oculto en las sombras, atacó a lucario con una llamarada oscura, lucario esquivó el ataque y lo contraataco con su esfera aural, renamon sólo los veía luchar en la oscuridad sin saber que hacer ya que ella no podía ver al enemigo, lucario en un movimiento ágil tomó al enemigo de la garganta  
Lucario: Cuál es tu nombre  
?: Shadow y ahora sabrás porque  
Sin saber cómo ni cuándo shadow se desvaneció de su vista  
Shadow: Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme, tú no sabes dónde estoy  
Lucario: ¿Eso es lo qué crees?, yo sé dónde estás todo el tiempo  
Shadow: ¡¿Cómo?!  
Lucario: Yo sé dónde exactamente te encuentras en estos momentos  
Shadow: ¡Demuéstramelo!  
Lucario con ayuda de su vista aural visualizó el próximo movimiento de su enemigo  
Lucario: ¡Cuidado renamon!  
Renamon: Hmm...  
Shadow por fin había salido de la oscuridad, se trataba de un personaje bastante parecido a lucario, sólo que este era de color negro, rojo y amarillo, había lanzado un ataque hacía renamon, pero lucario la protegió recibiendo el golpe de lleno  
Renamon: ¡Lucario!  
Shadow: Eso te pasa por meterte con mi hembra  
Trató de tomar por la fuerza a renamon pero esta lo atacó con su koyotetsu, shadow recibió todo el poder de renamon yéndose herido, lucario se encontraba recostado en el suelo con renamon sentada a su lado  
Renamon:¡Lucario!, ¡lucario! contéstame(tomando su mano al bordo del llanto)  
Lucario: No te... preocupes por mí ...estaré bien(afianzando el apretón de manos)  
Renamon: Debo buscar un lugar para pasar la noche(mirando en todas direcciones)  
Lucario: No quiero ser una ...carga, ayúdame a... levantarme  
Lucario apoyado en los hombros de renamon logró algo de estabilidad  
Renamon: Debemos buscar un refugio  
Lucario: Yo me encargo  
Lucario con su mano extendida hacía el vacío cerro sus ojos y se concentró en buscar algo donde pudieran pasar la noche  
Lucario: Adelante, ahí una cabaña  
Renamon: Bien, vamos  
Con mucho cuidado, lucario apoyado en renamon, se dirigieron hacia la cabaña, al llegar renamon vió que en el suelo había unas cuantas mantas, dejó a lucario apoyado en la puerta y rápidamente improvisó una cama con las mantas, se dirigió hacia lucario y con mucho lo guió hasta la cama y el cuidadosamente se recostó  
Renamon: Quédate aquí buscaré algo de leña para hacer una fogata  
Lucario: No te demores


	2. La primera noche

Afuera de la cabaña llovía a cantaros y parecía que no iba a parar sino hasta mañana, renamon salió de la cabaña dejando solo a lucario quien no paraba de pensar  
_"quien te viera, todavía ni la conoces y ya arriesgaste tu vida por ella"_  
Lucario: Ella lo vale  
_"Valla que si te cautivó"_  
Lucario: Es muy deferente a las demás, ella es muy especial lo siento en mi corazón  
Al instante renamon entró a la cabaña empapada con algunos troncos que pronto se convirtieron una fogata  
Lucario: Toma sécate o te enfermarás(ofreciéndole una manta)  
Renamon: Gracias, pero dime ¿dónde te hirió?  
Sabía que él estaba herido, pero no sabía en qué lugar  
Lucario: en la parte izquierda de mi abdomen  
Renamon: ¿Puedo verla?  
Lucario se recostó de medio lado viendo a renamon quien se acercó para ver la herida, renamon se impactó al ver su herida, estaba sangrando mucho y era una cortada por suerte no muy profunda  
Renamon: Tengo que limpiarte  
Renamon tomó una de las mantas y con sus garras la partió por lo ancho quedando así dos pedazos largos, tomó uno y salió a fuera y lo dejó mojar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, se lo paso varias veces por la herida de lucario quien sólo resistía el dolor, cuando terminó de limpiar la herida con el pedazo sobrante vendó a lucario quien ya se sentía un poco aliviado  
Renamon: ¿Ya estás mejor?  
Lucario: Si  
Renamon: La herida no es profunda, para mañana debes de estar recuperado pero ahora tienes que dormir, yo te cuidare toda la noche  
Lucario: Que tal si me cuidas mejor durmiéndote conmigo (en tono seductor)  
Renamon: ¡¿Qué?!  
Lucario: Vamos duerme conmigo, prometo que no te hare nada (en un tono muy sexy)  
Renamon: E... esta bi-en(sonrojada)  
Lucario le hiso un espacio para que ella pudiera dormir a su lado, renamon dudándolo un poco se metió en la cama con él, quien no dejaba de verla  
Renamon: Buenas noches(cerrando los ojos)  
Lucario: Que descanses  
No quería admitirlo pero era verdad, se había enamorado perdidamente de lucario en el instante en que lo vió en sus sueños, pero era mucho mejor la realidad, por alguna razón el sólo tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir segura, protegida y amada, con esos pensamientos renamon partió al mundo de los sueños, mientras lucario pensaba en que desde que él la había conocido nunca nadie lo había cautivado de esa manera, sus ojos verde esmeralda lo hacían sentir deseos de hacerla suya, de confesarle que desde que la había visto se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, se sentía tan feliz cuando la tenía a su lado, se sentía completo tenía deseos de nunca más dejarla ir. A la mañana siguiente lucario se despertó al oír el canto de los pajarillos, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se dió cuenta de que estaba abrazando algo, o más bien a alguien, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a quien abrazaba era a renamon, y ella también lo estaba abrazando, los ojos de lucario se quedaron detenidos al ver el rostro de renamon, un rostro sereno y lleno de paz, pareciera que nadie la podía perturbar e inconscientemente te invitaba a estar en armonía, se quedó ahí viéndola dormir pacíficamente pero de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, lo miraron y le regalaron una sonrisa que lo dejó helado, pero entonces ella se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y rompió el abrazó algo sonrojada  
Renamon: Lo siento  
Lucario: N-no fue nada (sonrojado y algo nervioso)  
Al instante renamon recodó que lucario estaba herido  
Renamon: Como está tu herida  
Lucario: Creo que ya sano  
Renamon se acercó a lucario quien se encontraba sentado en la cama y lo comenzó a desvendar, al ver su herida vió que esta ya había sanado, solo tenía una pequeña cicatriz escondida entre su pelaje, cuando lo acarició lucario soltó una pequeña risilla, renamon lo vió a los ojos y esté le dijo  
Lucario: Eso cosquillea un poco  
Renamon: Ya estas curado, creo que iré por algo de comida  
Lucario: Te acompaño  
Como única respuesta renamon le dio una sonrisa, que terminó por cautivar a lucario


	3. El despertar del amor: La batalla final

Así ambos salieron de la cabaña y vieron el paisaje, este era hermoso, todo tenía vida, lo único que se veían eran árboles repletos de hojas verdes y el creciente pasto que tenía algo de rocío por la lluvia, por alguna razón ambos se sentían conectados a ese ambiente, se sentían en paz, y sin más preámbulos comenzaron a buscar algo para comer pero lo único que encontraron fue una batalla de la que difícilmente lograrían salvarse  
Shadow: Nos volvemos a ver renamon  
Lucario cubrió con su cuerpo a renamon dando a entender que el la protegería

Lucario: No le hagas daño (en tono amenazador)  
Shadow: Claro que no le are daño, pero puede que tú salgas herido de nuevo ¡toma esto!  
Shadow atacó de nuevo con su fuego oscuro, lucario tomo a renamon estilo nupcial y la llevó a un árbol, la sentó en una rama y le dijo  
Lucario: Busca un escondite  
Renamon: No yo pelearé contigo  
Lucario: Él es muy fuerte  
Renamon: Eso no importa, yo estoy contigo  
Sus palabras resonaron en su mente "_yo estoy contigo_" , en definitiva no podía dejar que la dañaran, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y por ningún motivo la iba a abandonar  
Lucario: Esta bien, pero no te acerques mucho a shadow  
Renamon: Estaré bien (le da un beso en la mejilla) me se cuidar sola  
Renamon saltó de la rama dejando a lucario con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¡lo había besado!, "si genio pero fue en la mejilla" y como siempre tenía que haber alguien que arruinara el momento, pero gracias a eso se dió cuenta de que renamon ya estaba peleando, se bajó de la rama y corrió para luchar a su lado, ambos le estaban haciendo frente a shadow, pero este invocó a unos lobos para acabar de una vez por todas con lucario y quedarse con renamon, lucario al darse cuenta de su ataque maquinó una estrategia en su mente  
Lucario: Renamon, cuando los lobos estén en el campo tú los eliminas y yo atacó a shadow  
Renamon: Sí  
Lucario: A y algo más  
Renamon: ¿Si?  
Lucario: Ten cuidado  
Cuando los lobos estuvieron en campo de batalla renamon los atacó con su koyotetsu mientras que lucario atacó a shadow con su esfera aural, shadow recibió todo el poder de lucario cayendo al piso derrotado, renamon y lucario salieron victoriosos de la batalla...o eso es lo que creyeron, en un movimiento rápido shadow tomó a renamon estilo nupcial y atacó a lucario con su ataque especial, sombras, lucario recibió el golpe de lleno y cayó al piso, pero antes de quedar inconsciente vio como renamon trataba de escapar de shadow pero éste la metió en una jaula, renamon trataba de escapar pero shadow la apartó de su vista y con esa imagen en mente se desmayó.  
Al despertar vio cómo su entrenador lo llamaba para comer  
Lucario: ¿Fue sólo un sueño? (tocándose la cabeza algo confundido)  
Entrenador: ¡Vamos lucario es hora de desayunar!  
Lucario: Si, ya voy  
Lucario se levantó de su cojín y se dirigió a la planta baja para desayunar, al llegar ahí vio a todos los pokémon comiendo y a su entrenador darle un plato con su respectiva comida, pero por alguna razón aunque tuviera a su entrenador y a sus compañeros de batalla se sentía... solo, algo le hacía falta pero no sabía que era ese algo.

Todo el día le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta que casi se da por vencido pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lucario se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol del parque cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, cuando se dirigió a los arbustos para ver que era grande fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño zorro quien huyó de inmediato, lucario posó su mano en su abdomen del lado izquierdo y se quejó al sentir un pequeño dolor, al inspeccionarse se dió cuenta de que tenía una pequeña cicatriz, fue entonces a que a su mente llegó un recuerdo fugaz...

Flash back

Al instante renamon entró a la cabaña empapada con algunos troncos que pronto se convirtieron una fogata  
Lucario: Toma sécate o te enfermarás(ofreciéndole una manta)  
Renamon: Gracias, pero dime ¿dónde te hirió?  
Sabía que él estaba herido, pero no sabía en qué lugar  
Lucario: en la parte izquierda de mi abdomen  
Renamon: ¿Puedo verla?  
Lucario se recostó de medio lado viendo a renamon quien se acercó para ver la herida, renamon se impactó al ver su herida, estaba sangrando y era una cortada por suerte no muy profunda  
Renamon: Tengo que limpiarte  
Renamon tomó una de las mantas y con sus garras la partió por lo ancho quedando así dos pedazos largos, tomó uno salió a fuera y lo dejó mojar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo, se lo paso varias veces por la herida de lucario quien sólo resistía el dolor, cuando terminó de limpiar la herida con el pedazo sobrante vendó a lucario quien ya se sentía un poco aliviado

Fin flash back

Lucario: ¡Renamon!  
Ella era quien le hacía tanta falta, no la conocía por completo pero su corazón le decía que ella era la indicada, pero algo no estaba bien ¿cómo era que él estaba en su mundo si ni siquiera recuerda haber vuelto a viajar?  
Lucario: Shadow (en tono sombrío)  
Ahora todo encajaba, en su última batalla shadow lo había atacado con sus sombras, ellas le habían producido una pesadilla  
Lucario: ¡No me dejaré vencer tan fácil shadow!  
Al instante lucario despertó de golpe y se encontró a sí mismo en medio del bosque  
Lucario: Renamon (en un susurro)  
Tenía que rescatarla y vencer de una vez por todas a shadow, con ayuda de su vista aural localizó el rastro de shadow y comenzó a seguirlo

Mientras tanto shadow había encerrado a renamon en una habitación  
Shadow: Será mejor que te prepares porque al anochecer serás mía (en tono triunfante)  
Renamon: Lucario me salvará y te derrotará, confió en él  
Shadow: Sigue soñando, él nunca te encontrará  
Diciendo esto shadow desapareció de su vista, renamon se sentía tan desolada que sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, lo único que quería era poder ver a lucario y decirle de una vez por todas que lo amaba, pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado a la habitación por la ventana, renamon retrocedió hasta que sintió la fría pared al contacto de su espalda

Lucario: Estas a salvo  
Renamon: ¡Lucario!  
Renamon se levantó y corrió a los brazos de lucario quien la recibió gustosamente  
Renamon: ¿Estás bien?, estaba... muy preocupada por... tí (sollozando)  
Lucario: Estoy bien  
Lucario limpió las lágrimas de renamon, le acarició la mejilla, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, lucario tomó la cara de renamon entre sus manos y le dio un cariñoso y dulce beso, renamon se dejó llevar por el momento y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de lucario mientras que esté la tomaba por la cintura, se separaron lentamente por la falta de oxígeno  
Lucario: Renamon te amo, te amo, te amo  
Renamon: Te amo  
Se dieron un abrazo tratando de expresar todo el amor que sentían por el otro pero un ruido los alertó, alguien había abierto la puerta  
Shadow: Espero que estés lista para...  
Lucario: Shadow (manteniendo a renamon en sus brazos)  
Shadow: ¡¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?!  
Lucario: Vencí a tu pesadilla  
Shadow: Eso es imposible, nadie ha logrado escapar a mis pesadillas  
Lucario: Lo que me hiso despertar fue la falta de alguien (mirando a renamon a los ojos), tú me hiciste despertar de la pesadilla de shadow, me hiso despertar el gran amor que siento por tí  
Renamon: Lucario...(en un susurro)  
Shadow: No, no esto no puede ser  
Lucario: Déjanos ir y te dejaré con vida  
Shadow: ¡Jamás!, renamon es mía  
Shadow con ayuda de sus poderes los envió a una parte oscura en el universo  
Shadow: Tengamos una pequeña batalla el ganador la reclamará como suya  
Con un chasquido de dedos renamon fue elevada y sentada en una especie de trono donde los vería pelear  
Shadow: Ahora todo se decidirá ¡Toma esto!  
Shadow atacó con su fuego a lucario quien esquivó muy fácilmente su ataque y desapareció de su vista  
Lucario: Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso  
Shadow: ¿Qué?  
Lucario se encontraba detrás de él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo elevó junto con él, al estar en el aire las manos de lucario se vieron envueltas en llamas azules con las cuales realizó una serie de múltiples golpes los cuales recibió shadow, y por último lo atacó con un koyotetsu, shadow no lo podía creer ¿cómo era posible que lucario supiera todos esos movimientos?, al caer al suelo herido vio como lucario se acercaba a él  
Shadow: Eso es imposible, tú no puedes realizar esos movimientos  
Lucario: Es cierto yo no puedo pero ella si  
Shadow: ¿Qué?  
El lucario que tenía en frente se transformó en renamon  
Shadow: Eras tu  
Renamon: No soy ningún objeto como para que decidan sobre mí  
Lucario se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás  
Lucario: Esa es mi pequeña (besando su hombro)  
Shadow: Se pusieron de acuerdo para... acabarme  
Shadow se había desmayado y desmaterializado, pero detrás de él se abrió un portal  
Renamon: Vamos (tomando la mano de lucario)  
Renamon tocó el portal y al instante éste la absorbió junto con lucario llevándolos hasta la habitación de shadow  
Lucario: Por fin acabo  
Renamon: Si

Lucario: Ahora podremos estar juntos (mirando a renamon a los ojos)

Lucario pasó sus manos por la cintura de renamon atrayéndola más hacía él, renamon colocó sus manos en los hombros de lucario y se dieron un suave y apasionado beso, lucario mordía suavemente el labio inferior de renamon y ella le dio acceso total a su área bucal, ahí la lengua de lucario reconoció todos los rincones de ésta e inició una ferviente lucha de lenguas en la cual el ganó, se separaron lentamente con sus respiraciones agitadas viéndose a los ojos


	4. Leyendas hechas realidad

Lucario: ¿Quieres hacer esto?  
Renamon: Si, pero primero cuéntame algo de tu vida (recuperando el aliento)  
Lucario: Está bien, pero antes  
Lucario tomo a renamon y la recostó suavemente en la cama y el junto a ella, renamon se recostó sobre el estómago de lucario  
Lucario: Mejor empieza tú  
Renamon: Está bien  
Lucario: Bien, entonces dime ¿tú como vivías en tu mundo?  
Renamon: Pues veras, yo era un digimon que lo único que buscaba era digievolucionar para hacerme más fuerte por eso busqué un tamer que me entrenara y por suerte me encontré con rika, ella lo único que quería era un digimon lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado y por eso yo me convertí en su compañera, en un principio peleábamos para que yo digievolucionar pero eso no sucedía y un día nos topamos con takato y henrry, ellos eran unos tamers también junto con guilmon y terriermon, pero lo que más nos llamó la atención era que ellos evolucionaban sin tener que pelear tanto y poco después conocí la clave de la evolución, ésta era la amistad entre el digimon y su tamer, y ahora todos somos buenos amigos  
Lucario: Vaya, nunca pensé que ustedes también necesitan la amistad para evolucionar  
Renamon: Pues ya ves que sí, y tu ¿cómo vivías en tu mundo?  
Lucario: Pues la verdad es que yo tenía un compañero muy fuerte, el adoraba a los pokémon pero un día tuvimos una gran batalla y al finalizar él se dió por vencido, al regresar a su casa él nos curó a todos pero sólo a mí me puso más atención, nunca olvidaré sus palabras "_sigue tu camino y nunca te rindas porque pronto encontrarás tu motivo para vivir_", esas fueron sus últimas palabras porque al día siguiente me dejó en libertad y apartír de ahí me convertí en un pokémon solitario  
Renamon: Se lo que es eso, sentirte sólo, sin ningún lugar al que pertenezcas  
Lucario: La verdad es que es muy duro  
Renamon: Lo sé  
Lucario: Pero ahora estamos los dos juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar  
Renamon: Si  
Renamon se levantó y le dio un beso a lucario pero esté se tornó más desesperado, más apasionado, lucario tomó la iniciativa y recostó de nuevo a renamon posicionándose él en cima suyo sin romper el beso, se separaron lentamente y vió como renamon estaba sonrojada  
Lucario: Te ves hermosa  
Lucario beso las mejillas de renamon y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos de renamon que estaban ocultos bajo un fino pelaje, lo removió y vio lo grandes que eran, puso sus manos sobre éstos y sintió lo duros que estaban, los masajeo y renamon soltó un gemido fuerte al sentir sus manos en sus pechos, lucario descendió y capturó un pezón en su boca, esto hiso que renamon liberará gemidos tras gemidos de placer que era música para los oídos de lucario y que lentamente comenzaron a despertar a su miembro, al estar satisfecho de sus pezones lucario marcó un camino de besos desde el valle de senos de renamon hasta su vientre, ahí el olor a excitación lo golpeo de lleno, introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de renamon y ella gimió al sentirlo ahí, con suma lentitud lucario comenzó a masajear el clítoris de renamon, quien estaba loca por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, lucario descendió y lambió y succionó el clítoris de renamon como si de un dulce se tratase, esto terminó por enloquecer por completo a renamon de placer, lucario sentía su erección dolerle, pidiendo a gritos que entrara en ella, renamon estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando lucario dejó de atenderla y comenzó a rosar sus intimidades, renamon se llenó de frustración hasta que sintió a lucario frotarse con ella, lucario se colocó en posición pero antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada a renamon pidiendo permiso para entrar, renamon sabía que este era el momento y asintió con la cabeza, lucario entendió el mensaje y entró en ella lentamente hasta acabar con esa tela que momentos atrás la hacía virgen, renamon sintió como un extraño la invadía y esto le provocaba dolor, se aferró a la espalda de lucario, quien no se movió para que el dolor pasara más rápido  
Lucario: ¿Te duele mucho mi amor?  
Renamon: Ya... está pasando, no te muevas... por...favor  
Lucario obedeció a renamon, pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para renamon pero lentamente el dolor comenzó a disminuir y con esté la incomodidad, cuando dejó de sentir dolor alguno renamon inició el movimiento de caderas que tomaron a lucario desprevenido golpeándolo con una oleada de placer, lucario comprendió que el dolor había pasado y comenzó a moverse dentro de renamon, ambos gemían sin parar al sentir el placer que los envolvía, las embestidas empezaron lentamente pero se convirtieron en embestidas bestiales arrancando gemidos de ambos haciéndolos excitar más de la cuenta hasta que empezaron a sentir cerca el clímax, lucario embistió brutalmente a renamon alcanzando ambos el clímax, tocando el cielo con sus propios dedos y volviendo a la tierra, lucario derramó toda su esencia en renamon quien se deleitaba con los espasmos, lucario se dejó caer al lado de renamon y con sus últimas fuerzas la atrajo hacia sí mismo recostándola en su pecho y acunándola entre sus brazos  
Lucario: Te amo  
Renamon: Te amo  
Renamon cayó rendida por su brutal encuentro y lucario la siguió a ese mundo donde todo puede pasar, renamon se dejó vencer por el sueño teniendo en mente que algunas leyendas se pueden convertir en realidad


End file.
